A Screenplay: 10 Things I Hate About You Season 2
by goldfirefly
Summary: A screenplay based upon the TV series 10 Things I Hate About You by ABC Family. This is how I imagined Season 2 might be.
1. Scene One

10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU

SEASON 2

SCENE 1

PATRICK and KAT are lying in bed after just making love for the first time together. They are facing each other and whispering tentatively.

KAT

Do me a favour, okay?

PATRICK

Okay.

KAT

Don't break my heart.

PATRICK

Can you do me a favour?

KAT leans in to listen but before PATRICK can answer the door slams open to reveal WALTER. The pair bolt up in shock, WALTER furrows his eyebrows and attempts to conceal his shock. He grits his teeth.

WALTER

I am not leaving.

PATRICK glances at KAT before slumping back on the bed, folding a pillow over his face.

WALTER

I would ask 'what is going on here?' but it looks like I don't have to, the picture sells itself. Do you have any idea what you are doing? You'll be pregnant before you know it with the child of a man-boy.

KAT

Dad. Leave. Now.

WALTER

I make the rules and give the orders here. Frankly this proves I need to be I thought you knew better than this Kat.

PATRICK sits up and attempts to speak

PATRICK

Just let us-

WALTER

Don't even think about defending what you've done here.

WALTER shuts the door sharply. He then re-enters the room seconds later.

Just checking this wasn't a nightmare and my daughter did have sex in my own family home. You have two minutes to get out of here before I call a cop. Move.

WALTER motions to PATRICK before shutting the door again.

KAT turns over and buries her head in the pillows. PATRICK places a hand on the back of her head and traces a line across her face. A minute or two passes.

WALTER

On second thoughts I've changed my mind. Out. Now.

PATRICK looks at WALTER wide eyed. You can clearly see he is trying not to say something cocky and bolt. He calmly puts on his jeans. He doesn't get as far as his shirt before KAT, who has been dressing most of this time stands between her father and PATRICK.

KAT

Can you just give us two minutes?

WALTER

No.

KAT

This is just ridiculous. You wont let me even explain. This wasn't a stupid teenage accident Dad. Just give us a minute and we'll come and explain.

WALTER pauses.

…One minute. And I am timing.

KAT

I know.

KAT pushes the door shut on WALTER before turning back to PATRICK who is suddenly right behind her. She jumps and looks up at him.

KAT

I thought you would have slipped out the window.

PATRICK

Hey, as much as I hate the fact that we have got to justify teenage sex to your father you are not the only one who played a part in this mess.

KAT

I wouldn't call it a mess. A predicament. That can be and will be solved. Once he sees that we are responsible, mature, young adults who are in a positive relationship he will-

PATRICK

Are you talking about that feeling that generic couples have?

KAT

No. I am not.

PATRICK

I am pretty sure you were.

KAT

I wasn't.

PATRICK

Right. Also, why are you wearing my shirt?

KAT

It was the quickest thing to put on. You can have it back?

KAT proceeds to pull the t-shirt up.

PATRICK grabs her hands.

PATRICK

Woah. Keep it. I can't go for seconds. At least not when your father might be breathing up the door.

KAT scoffs.

KAT

You don't realise that that is what he does.

PATRICK

Not suprising.

KAT who is still dressed in PATRICK's grey t-shirt and some jeans opens the door and they both go down stairs.

Meanwhile, BIANCA, CAMERON, and DAWN are still sat on the sofa watching the end of The Biggest Poser.

WALTER stands in front of PATRICK and KAT as they walk to the kitchen.

WALTER

Stop. Explain to me why you are not wearing a shirt young man.

PATRICK

Kat took it.

BIANCA turns round and comments.

BIANCA

Daddy, it's perfectly normal that Kat should want to wear the t-shirt of her motorbike driving, deep voiced man-

KAT

Shut it Bianca.

BIANCA

- actually I think it rather suits you Kat, perhaps we can have a look later for a cute little outfit of yours for Patrick. It'll be like reverse couples 101.

DAWN

Oh my god. I love that show.

BIANCA

And me. Did you see last week -

WALTER

Enough Bianca, would you go upstairs.

BIANCA, DAWN and CAMERON get up and begin to walk upstairs. BIANCA and DAWN are still talking faintly.

KAT

You realise they are going to sit at the top of the stairs and listen like spies. It'll be like the Soviet Union all over again.

PATRICK who is standing directly behind KAT places a hand on her shoulder, motioning for her to back down a little.

PATRICK

Look, Mr Stratford. Let's just get this over with.

WALTER

Yes, let's.

WALTER chuckles sarcastically before changing tone.

I don't know who you think you are but you are not to see my daughter and let alone, have sex with her, ever.

BIANCA shouts

You did what?

KAT

…I am not in the mood for this… Come on Patrick.

KAT pulls PATRICK by the arm towards the door. WALTER begins to shout at them again as the door swings shut behind them.

WALTER

Don't think this is over Kat, this will be dealt with.

KAT and PATRICK walk down the drive and to the path

PATRICK

So what now? Your Daddy's deflowered princess whose prince is not welcome in the family castle.

KAT scoffs

Bianca's his princess.

PATRICK

That makes you-

KAT

Some sort of woman in disguise, on the outside-

PATRICK

-A night watchman

KAT

And you are no prince.

PATRICK

I'm hurt, really.

PATRICK smiles

I guess that makes me some sort of villain.

They both get on PATRICK's motorbike.

KAT

I guess it does. Princes don't ride motorbikes.


	2. Scene Two

SCENE 2

BIANCA is alone in her bedroom. Only her silhouette can be seen, as it is very early morning. She is flicking through her diary and stops to look out the window. Hung up on Joey's TV kiss, sadness and disappointment are evident in her eyes.

BIANCA WRITES in the diary. She jumps suddenly as her phone rings.

BIANCA

Hello?

CHASTITY

Don't you have caller ID?

BIANCA

Chastity, hey…

BIANCA rolls her eyes

CHASTITY

Listen, I just wanted to say I am so so sorry for announcing I was leaving to you and Dawn earlier. You didn't deserve that. I mean actually –

BIANCA

You're not going?

CHASTITY

_Laughs_

Silly. Of course I am still going. I can't rule at Padua anymore. I guess you'll just have to take my place, or fight Dawn for it, you pick.

BIANCA

I can't believe you are seriously going… It seems like everyone is moving on…

BIANCA seems distant

CHASTITY

Hey, chin up! You'll be peachy perfect again before you know it when you become the most adored girl in Padua High. And I am pretty sure this makes you the youngest Cheerleader ever now…

…I am so proud of how I have made you.

BIANCA ignores the comment.

You really think I can be popular again? The cheer squad pretty much ditched us dry.

CHASTITY

Believe in yourself

PAUSE

Girly, I've got to go now. Kisses!

BIANCA puts the phone down. She perches on the end of her bed and hangs her head low

WHISPERING

She's right. It's about believing.

BIANCA gets up and approaches the window. She leans on the pane with one arm over her head and squints. She sees a boy over the road lay on the grass and looking to the sky. He seems tense. He sits up slowly and rubs a hand over his head. He accidentally catches BIANCA's eye and stares. BIANCA pulls away from the window. She had been caught staring. Not that he was bad to stare at…

BIANCA goes downstairs and into the kitchen WALTER is making lunch

WALTER

Hey sweet, do you want some rice? I'm trying out an oriental lunch for a change!

BIANCA

No thanks Dad…

WALTER

Something's wrong. Is it Joey? Has he done something-

BIANCA

No, it's not Joey. Well yes it is Joey, but he hasn't done anything else. I've just forgotten who I am.

WALTER

Last time I looked you were Bianca Stratford, an esteemed daughter, a stylish dresser and the most successful high school cheerleader there ever-

BIANCA

Dad! Stop it, that's not… all true. I meant that I feel like I've lost everything since Chastity announced her sudden departure.

BIANCA's tone turns sarcastic.

WALTER

Maybe it's time for you to stop following the leader and realise that you have it in you to lead yourself.

BIANCA

You sound like Kat.

WALTER

There is a reason for that.

BIANCA

Hey, and it also rhymes. Thanks Dad. I'll work on it.

WALTER

And you'll do well. I know you will. You'll storm that school tomorrow baby girl.

BIANCA hugs WALTER before taking a prawn cracker from WALTER's lunch and heads back upstairs.

She stops on the stairs.

BIANCA

Wait, where is Kat?

WALTER

Out.

* * *

Where has Kat gone? You tell me! I'd like to know what you think.

And if you are reading this, then I'll do a silly authors note and thank each of you.

Hopefully you don't mind an English person writing an American show. But hey, Shakespeare wrote the tale originally.

Thank you!


	3. Scene Three

Scene 3

The next scene takes place in a red lit bar. The music is brash, alternative; the people are surprisingly laid back. KAT is sat on a bar stool at the end of the bar as PATRICK walks towards her with some swagger in his step.

PATRICK hands KAT a shot and puts his own down on the bar.

PATRICK

Here.

KAT knocks the shot back in one, slams it back on the bar and runs a hand through her hair. Patrick watches her the entire time.

Done this before?

KAT

No. I obviously watch too much TV.

PATRICK

Right.

He drinks his own shot swiftly.

KAT

My Dad would kill me if he knew I was…

PATRICK

Damn I forgot to put money on that.

PATRICK is leans in casually, close to KAT.

KAT

And to think, you could have won the jackpot tonight.

PATRICK smirks before motioning for the bartender. He orders another round of drinks before turning back to KAT.

PATRICK

Sex followed by shots. Stratford, who'd have thought…

KAT

I've never heard such dazzling sibilance. You sir, are an eloquent young man-

PATRICK

And you, Kat, are flaked.

KAT

Ha, isn't that great. Think about it.

PATRICK

What?

KAT

Flaked.

PATRICK

So you are, problem?

KAT

You could almost use any word in the place of meaning drunk. Like flaked. "Darling, take me home, I'm wallpapered"

PATRICK almost chokes on his drink.

PATRICK

Trust you to analyse the English language while… being wallpapered.

They both laugh.

Okay, last shot. Then we've got to get you home.

KAT downs the shot and winces.

KAT

I can't go home like this.

PATRICK

Where else can I take you other than home?

KAT doesn't say anything, just continues staring straight in front of her, sort of in a daze.

PATRICK begins to lead KAT outside.

KAT

To your place, I can sleep in your bed.

PATRICK

No.

KAT

Ah, come on Patrick. You know we wouldn't get back into my house this late. What is the time anyway?

PATRIRCK

12:45

KAT pauses and paces, slightly tipsy outside the front of the bar

I worry about you thinking when you are sober, never mind-

KAT

I've got it.

PATRICK

Way to go.

KAT

Shut it and listen. I could sleep in the summerhouse,

PATRICK

You have a summerhouse?

KAT

Sure, don't you?

PATRICK

It's not really one of my life achievements to have one.

KAT turns and begins to pace.

KAT

I'd just have to go through the gate and under Bianca's window round the house. Simple.

KAT stops.

Wait. You can't drive that.

She motions to PATRICK who is mounting his motorcycle.

You had 3 or so shots, and whatever else you drank. Ah, my head feels funny.

KAT puts her hands on her and jumps.

PATRICK laughs

Yeah, tequila does that occasionally. Come on, it's only a few blocks away and plus how else are we going to get you home?

KAT

Hmm, I don't know, perhaps on those pair of things attached to our feet that one formally calls 'legs'.

PATRICK

Gosh, you're bitchy when drunk

KAT

Tipsy

PATRICK

You are drunk Kat-

KAT

Only tipsy

PATRICK

Prove it. Walk over there and back.

KAT

Fine. I will.

She begins to walk away, a little unbalanced in her step.

In fact, I'll walk all the way home. Just to prove it.

PATRICK

It's far too late. I'm pretty sure your Dad might put a fist in my face if anything happened to you, given that this is still the same day in which he found us having sex.

KAT is still walking away in slow steps

Well if you agreed to walk with me that could be continued at a later convinence…

PATRICK smirks

Are you bribing me with sex? I thought you feminists were against all that.

KAT

Only for it when it works in our favour. Now come on. Leave your bike and follow me home. Just make sure I don't get pulled into a tree and killed or anything.

PATRICK

Unlikely. I'm more worried you'll hurt someone else.

KAT shouts from the other side of the car park

So you'll come?

PATRICK

Fine...

PATRICK grabs his keys and gets off his motorcycle. He kicks the stand off and pulls it round the side of the bar out of sight and begins to catch KAT who has walked on to the path into the streetlight.

* * *

Tell me what you like and dislike. I am intrigued to know.

Hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.


End file.
